


I couldn’t…

by luthienlovemagic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienlovemagic/pseuds/luthienlovemagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sadness of a girl left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn’t…

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns the Narutoverse – I just play in it. No money is made from this amateur work.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** The sadness of a girl left alone. 

 

**I couldn’t…**

 

  
  
„Sasuke-kun…” Sakura breathed weakly.  
  
Two days have passed since one of her best friends was gone because he wanted to chase doubtful power and his personal vendetta. She couldn’t stop him. She only cried and begged him but she couldn’t help him. She was powerless as always. A dead weight on the stronger shinobies.  
  
She grabbed the sheets despondently which lied under her body with the same disturbed untidiness as the frothy waves of her soul.  
  
„Naruto…” she whispered a new name in the darkness of the room.  
  
The name of the 3rd member of the 7th team.  
  
He was after Sasuke with others to bring back the fool to Konoha, to his own people.  
  
„Please, bring him back! I… I couldn’t…”  
  


 

**The End**


End file.
